The present invention relates to image capture devices and more particularly to a method and system for extending the available file formats in an image capture device.
Conventional digital cameras store captured image files. Each image file that has completed processing has a particular file format. Each file format may include a particular type of data compression performed on image data, such as JPEG, and may locate image data or other information regarding the image in a specific portion of the image file. Often, different file formats are incompatible.
Conventional digital cameras are built with support for a single, built-in file formats. After image processing is completed, the image file is stored in the particular built-in file format. This built-in file format, which may or may not be a standard file format, can include formats such as FLASHPIX. Consequently, images can only be stored in or read from the built-in file formats already supported by the digital camera.
A user may desire a file format which is different from file format supported by the digital camera as built. Moreover, a removable memory inserted into the digital camera may contain image files having a format different from the built-in file format for the digital camera. A user may wish to display the images contained in these image files using the digital camera.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for extending the available file formats, or allowing additional file formats to be available, in an image capture device, such as a digital camera. It would also be beneficial if the new available formats were automatically reported to the user. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method and system for adding file formats to a digital imaging device which includes an available built-in first file format. The method and system comprise allowing a user to load a first file extension module, providing a management layer, and providing a plurality of data processing utilities. The first file extension module includes a second file format. The management layer communicates with the first file extension module to write and read an image file having the second file format. The management layer also communicates with a portion of the digital imaging device using an internal format. The plurality of data processing utilities are for converting data to between the second file format and the internal format.
According to the system and method disclosed herein, the present invention is capable of increasing the available file formats for an image capture device.